


Wolf Dust

by faerietalegal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietalegal/pseuds/faerietalegal
Summary: Wolfy take on the movie Stardust. I own nothing, except maybe the narrator. Sterek! Characters will be introduced throughout the story. Some will stay, some will go whether by death or by them being a minor character. And a warning, The narrator of this story is quite um...unique. Marked complete, but may add oneshots. Ratings will change as I go through the story.This story is complete. I am moving it over from another site due to my love of this story.





	1. Where it all began

A young wolf once asked, “Are we part wolves because we howl at the moon, or do we howl at the moon because we are part wolf?”

Pointless, really. Unless you are familiar with the town of Beacon Hills. See, there's a mysterious wall that nobody can figure out, it separates Beacon Hills from the wild forest that is visible from above the wall. Residents don't go near the wall. It is protected by an elderly gentleman by the name of Deaton. Who, at this moment, is arguing with a young Jacob. Deaton glared at the young man, “I am the guardian of this portal to a strange world, and you, Mr. Jacob, are asking me to let you through?”

Jacob smiled at Deaton. “Yes, sir. Look, let's be honest. It's a wood. Do you see anything that could imply anyone lives there, sir?”

“Hundred of years, this wall has been here. Hundreds of years it has been under guard. I will not let you through, sir. Now, get lost before I have you brought before the Beacon council.”

Jacob sighed. “Alright, that sounds rather final.”

He turned around, and started to walk away. Deaton smiled at him, “Alright, young Jacob. Go home and rest.” They parted and slowly drifted. Jacob watched and smiled. When Deaton was a good distance away, Jacob turned and ran through the hole. Deaton kept yelling, “Jacob Stop!”

 

Jacob ran through the woods and soon came upon a village. He walked through the village until he came upon a stall. He saw a beautiful woman, in a flowing green dress. Soon, his sight was blocked by an ugly woman with warts on her face and wearing drab brown rags. She looked at him, “I don't deal with time wasters! Talia, Watch the stall while I go to the Wolf Inn for a pint!”

Talia got up, and rolling her eyes at the woman, came up to the stall. The two stared at each other, and had a conversation in quiet tones. Soon, The girl had given him a single white flower, she called it snowdrop. All she asked for in exchange was a kiss, and he gave her one, which turned into a long kiss. After they stopped, She held out her hand, “come with me.”

HE smiled and followed her, but noticed a rope tied around her ankle. He looked at her in confusion. She smiled, “I am a wolf princess, tricked into being a witch's slave. Can you liberate me?”

HE pulled out a knife and cut the cord, to his amazement the cord repaired itself. The princess sighed. “I will be freed once that witch is dead, woe is me.”

Jacob looked at her, “What would you have, princess if you can't be free?”

Talia's eyes widened at him, “Come, Jacob.”

The two went into the witch's trailer which started rocking.

 

The wall had successfully done its job of hiding the kingdom of Hale from the people of Beacon Hills. The young man returned that night to Beacon Hills, in hopes that his adventures would soon be forgotten. But it wasn't to be. Nine months after his adventures, Deaton appeared at his door with an unexpected surprise. Deaton looked at Jacob. “This was left at the wall for you. Says his name is Derek.”

Jacob stared down at the tiny baby. He looked at Deaton and nodded. Jacob took the baby and closed the door. Deaton smiled at the door, “Good luck, Jacob.”

 

Raising Derek was easy for Jacob. He enjoyed time with his son and all the things they did together.

 


	2. Derek's infatuation..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the story.. Enjoy.

Eighteen years passed, the baby Derek grew up knowing nothing of his unconventional heritage. But you're not here to hear how Derek the baby grew up. You're here to hear how Derek became a man and find his true love.

 

Now, Derek worked in a bakery, helping Mrs. Deaton. He had met a pretty girl named Kate who was a regular at the bakery. He fell in love with her. One night, he took a bouquet of daisies to her house in hopes of courting her. He stopped outside her house and found a small rock which he threw at her window on the second story, She came to the window expecting Jackson Whitemore, and when she saw Derek, she was let down. She kept up a polite tone, “Did I forget anything at the bakery, Derek?”

He shook his head, “No Kate. I just thought I would bring...”

A cane knocked the daisies out of his hand, and when he looked up he saw Jackson. The smirk on his face was laughing. “bakery boy by day, peeping tom by night. Hello, Derek.”

“Hello, Jackson.”

Jackson poked and picked on poor Derek. Kate asked him to leave the poor boy alone but Jackson continued to pick on Derek, telling him Kate was too good for him. After a while, Jackson left him alone and went into Kate's house. Kate felt bad for Derek, but she knew she had no feelings for him. That did not mean she would not string him along. The next day, she came to the bakery. His boss rolled his eyes, and let him take care of her. But she had him so flustered he made mistake after mistake and his boss couldn't see keeping him on. So he was let go. Derek slowly walked home, wondering how he was going to explain it to his father.

 

Derek stood at the stove, making dinner, “Father, I lost my job. NO that won't work.. Father, I'm sorry. I lost my job. Oh I sound like an idiot...”

“Yes, you do son, but I already knew about you losing your job.”

Derek looked at his father, “Maybe Mr. Stilinksi was right, maybe I am deluding myself. I'll never be good enough for Kate.”

“He said that? Well, you are good enough, I don't think Kate is good enough for you. Derek,”

“You want to know how last night went? It was horrible. I'm not like Jackson or the rest of them.”

“Son, I can tell you that every man I've envied in my life has lived a rather dull life. So you don't fit in the popular crowd? I take that as a good omen. Popularity is a waste of your time and energy. They are only weak-minded. You, my son, are destined for more than this provincial life.”

Jacob smiled at his son. Derek couldn't help but smile back at his father.

 

Later that night, Derek went back to Kate's house, and threw another rock at her window. She came out and sighed when she saw him, “Derek! I clearly said..”

“I know. But I have a surprise for you, Kate.”

She rolled her eyes, closed her window and left. Derek sighed and started slowly walking home. Suddenly he heard a voice say, “it's not my birthday for another month, you know.”

He smiled at Kate as she walked to him. He held out his arm and she took it. They walked to a clearing near the entrance of the wall.

 


	3. One person's end starts another's journey

“I've never had champagne before, you know.” Kate smiled at him.

“Me either, Kate.”

The two talked of mundane things for a while, until they were laying on the blanket Derek had placed on the ground. They watched the sky Kate talked of Jackson going to Los Angles to buy her a ring. When Derek asked why, Kate mentioned there being word of him planning a proposal for her birthday.

Derek was surprised, and spoke of what he would do for her hand. Kate smiled at him but she didn't believe him. They talked longer.

 

If Derek had known how the stars watched the earth, he'd have been embarrassed at having witnesses to his humiliation. But fortunately for him, the stars were looking elsewhere.

For in the land of Hale, The king lay on his deathbed. This was a coincidence, for the king's final act would change the course of Derek's destiny forever.

 

“Where is Peter?” The king demanded. Scott looked at him, “He's on his way, Father.”

The king nodded, “Then we shall wait. I had but 8 children. 7 boys and one girl. Oh how I miss Talia. Any news on her?”

“No, Father.” Matt said.

The doors opened, and Peter walked in. “Sorry I'm late, Father. I came swiftly as I was able. Scott, Matt, Boyd. Good to see you.”

His brothers smiled at him. The king looked around. “How I miss your brothers, but this is a break from tradition. I had 10 brothers...”

Boyd looked at him, “And you killed them all before your father even felt poorly. We know Father, You're the strongest of the bloodline.”

The king chuckled.

“Peter, go to the window and tell me what you see.”

Peter nodded and went to the window, he explained everything he saw. The king had a small smirk on his face. Boyd raised an eyebrow and went to where Peter stood. The king asked Peter to look up. Boyd pushed Peter out the window, causing him to fall to his death.

The king laughed. He looked around, “I wish Talia was here. But not much I can do about it. Now gentlemen. Tradition dictates the throne must pass to a male heir. Since I still have 3 living sons, we will resolve the situation in a non-traditional manner.”

The king picked up a necklace with a blue and white stone. Everyone watched as the stone turned clear.

The king looked at his sons, “Only he of royal blood can restore the wolf stone. And the one who does, shall be king of all Hale. Good luck, sons.”

The stone floated above the king. Then it flew over the sons heads, Matt tried to grab it, but he couldn't. The necklace flew toward the stars. The sons looked back at their father, and saw him dead. Outside, the necklace flew right into a young star. It hit them and the star started falling toward Hale.

In Beacon Hills, Derek and Kate saw this star falling. Kate exclaimed it was beautiful. Derek looked at her, “More beautiful than a fancy ring?”

Kate looked at him. Derek smiled at her, “Kate. For your love, I would bring back that falling star.”

Kate raised an eyebrow at him. She nodded. “Deal, you have a week to bring me a fallen star or I’m marrying Jackson.”

Derek smirked at her. Above, the star kept flying. It flew over a mansion where a wizard lived, he saw the star and gasped.

His features turned into a evil smile. The star soon landed and created a crater.

 


	4. Just like his father

In that crater, a glowing body lay on the ground. It was passed out, Turning it's head, it saw the necklace that had hit it.

 

Back at the mansion, the wizard strode into the house and called, “Kali, Aiden! I have news!”

Two bodies came running, “What is it, Brother?” Both looked exhausted, having just woken up.

Aiden looked at the wizard, “What is it, Deucalion?”

“A star has fallen!” HE smiled at them. Both of them looked surprised and enthusiastic. They ran for his side. Deucalion ran for a cupboard. After searching it, he looked at his siblings. “Where are the wolf candles?”

“you used the last one, Deucalion, 200 years ago. Do you not recall?”

Deucalion remembered. He hung his head. Kali looked at him, “Perhaps we can obtain another?”

“You speak as if such things are easily obtained, Kali.”

“I know, brother. I just thought..”

“You would have us hunting for a wolf candle while some other magical being hunts for our star? Are you a fool? There is no time to waste.”

 

They did some magical work to find the star was a hundred miles away, and they choose animals to see who would go. Deucalion was sneaky and got the best animal so he was chosen to go. He ate the last of the star, which took 200 years off his age and made him young and handsome. The other two rolled their eyes at him but let it be, he just admired his much younger self.

 

Derek was seen walking down toward the wall, Deaton got up and met him near the hole in the wall. “Jacob, not again!” Deaton muttered.

“It's Derek, actually.”

“Oh Wow. You do look a lot like your father. And I suppose you intend to cross the wall as well, hmm?”

Derek nodded at Deaton. Deaton glared, “Like I told your father before you, This wall has been guarded for hundred of years. Nobody crosses this wall!”

Derek pouted but gave in, “yeah, I get it. No problem.” He started to walk away, waiting for Deaton to turn his back. When the old man had done so, He made his breakaway for the wall. Deaton saw him and went into a ninja mode, hitting Derek until he was back on the Beacon hills side of the property. When all was done, Derek limped off home. Deaton looked around, “Nobody can enter the wall!”

 

When Derek got home, he went to bed. The next morning he came upon his father sitting at the table. Derek grabbed a cold piece of meat and slapped it on his eye. His father raised an eyebrow. “Jackson again?”

Derek shook his head, “The guard at the wall.”

Jacob smirked, “Derek, the man is 100 years old. He should be easy for your youth to get away from.”

“He's been practicing, apparently.”

“Why were you trying to cross the wall, Son?”

“I may have to ask you the same thing, Father.”

The two men peered at each other.

 


	5. I'm on my way

 

 

In the crater, a body laid dressed in silver pants and a silver wife beater. Nearby laid the wolf stone necklace. The body started moving, the eyes fluttered open then closed again. Minutes or hours later, the body woke up, sat up to reveal it was a man. He looked around and saw the necklace. He moved to grab it, but felt a sharp pain and winced as he took the necklace and put it on. He looked around in confusion.

 

At Jacobs house, Jacob and Derek sat in their attic. Jacob looked at his son, “Derek, there is a lot I have not told you. Like where you were born.”

Derek looked at him in surprise. Jacob smiled at his son, then rooted around a basket at his feet.

Jacob smiled at his son, “Remember the stories about your mother that I told you?”

Derek nodded. “You mean she could be alive?”

“I certainly believe so. I like to think so.”

Jacob held out a thin string. Derek smiled, “The rope you cut.”

Jacob held out the flower, Derek exclaimed, “The snowdrop!”

Jacob smiled at his son. He held out a rolled up paper, and looked at his son. “This was also in the basket. I never opened it.”

Derek looked at him as he took the paper. Jacob shrugged, clearly stating he had no idea what it said. Derek untied the bow and rolled out the letter, inside was a wolf candle which Derek and Jacob looked at in confusion. Then Derek started reading his mother's letter out loud.

 

“My little Der Bear,

 

You probably hate that nickname, but you were born hours ago, and you look like a little bear. I see you got my black curls and your father's eyes. I had to send you to Jacob, my mistress wouldn't allow me to keep you. I am grateful for this, your childhood will be somewhat more normal than any here in Hale. All I ask is for you to know you were made from love.

The fastest way to travel is candlelight, so use the wolf candle wisely. Think of me and I hope we meet soon, my little wolf prince. Be Safe.

Your Mother.”

 

Derek tried to read the signature but he couldn't. He showed it to his father who looked confused as well. His father looked at him, “I never knew her name, son.”

Derek looked at his father in confusion. His father smiled, “She didn't want me to know.”

“And the wolf prince thing?”

“She told me she was a wolf princess.”

 

Derek shrugged, took the candle and looked at his father. “Do you have a light, Dad?”

Jacob searched his pockets and came up with a match. He scraped it across the floor making it light, and held it over the candle. Derek thought of the Star and a burst of wind and flash of light engulfed the room. When it all cleared, Jacob sat in the same place but Derek was gone. Jacob looked around and muttered, “Bloody Hell!”

 


	6. Adding insult to injury

Stiles stood up and looked around. He looked to the skies and saw a star getting bigger. Suddenly he was knocked over by a flash and slammed down. He yelped in pain as his ankle twisted.

 

Derek felt himself crash into another body, and when he lifted himself off the second body he couldn't help but stare at the man he was covering. The glare coming from him, Derek couldn't help but stare at. “Oh I'm sorry. I thought you may have been my mom.”

Stiles' glare turned angrier, “Do I look like a woman to you? Do I even look l could possibly birth an idiot?”

Derek grinned, “No. Sorry.”

Derek quickly got off Stiles and looked up. “Are you alright? Do you need any help?”

Sties looked at him, “You can help by leaving me alone.”

“Alright.” Derek turned around and looked around. His face was a mask of confusion and worry. He thought about it for a minute. “Oh my god. Light the candle and think of me. I was thinking of her and all of a sudden Kate and the star popped into...”

Derek ran around looking at where he ended up. “Excuse me, Sir. This may sound strange but have you seen a fallen star anywhere?”

Stiles looked at him in astonishment. “You're funny.'

“No, Really. We're in a crater. This must be where it fell.”

Stiles looked at him, face nearing hysterical laughter. “Yeah, this is where it fell! Or is. If you want to be really specific, up there is where this bloody stone came and knocked it out of the heavens where it was minding it's own business. That silver spot is where the damn star landed. And right here is where it got hit by a magical flying nutcase!”

Stiles glared at Derek, waiting for him to connect the pieces.

Derek looked at him in shock, “You're the star? Are you seriously kidding me>”

Derek saw Stiles glare, “Oh yeah, I play practical jokes on every nutcase I meet. Oh, you're the first. Woohoo!”

 

Derek moved closer to him and smiled, “May I say in advance I”m sorry?”

Stiles raised an eyebrow, “For what?”

“This!” Derek tied the string around stiles hand and held the other end. “See, you're going to be a engagement gift for Kate, my true love.”

Derek quickly moved away from Stiles, not wanting to get hit.

Stiles looked at him in shock. “Of Course, why didn't I see it? Nothing says Will you marry me like a kidnapped injured man! Forget it. I'm not going anywhere with you, moron!”

 

The two boys had a tug of war. Derek wanting them to move and Stiles not wanting to move at all.

 

At the castle, a priest came running to where Scott was kneeling in prayer. “My liege, you must find the necklace before your brothers do!”

Scott looked at him, “I know that.”

“I doubt Hale would be a much better place under your rule, sire.”

“Oh really? Well, that is fascinating!” Boyd walked in with the remaining brother, Matt.

“Oh Prince Boyd, Matt! Why don't you join me in a toast?”

They smiled at him and nodded. A servant brought in four cups. The priest took one and the others took cups. The priest held up his cup, “To the new king of Hale!”

Matt raised an eyebrow. Suddenly the priest started choking and everyone watched as he fell over, dead. The brothers looked at each other and narrowed their eyes. Matt shrugged, his mouth grinning. Then as Scott and Boyd watched, Matt fell over dead. The last of the brothers looked at each other, and raised their eyebrows. Then Boyd stared at Scott, and fainted. Scott looked around seeing all his remaining brothers on the ground and looked at the crown in front of him. He picked it up, ready to put it on his head when he heard laughter and clapping. Boyd got up and said, “I got you good, Scotty!”

Scott glared at his brother. “It's just us two left, Boyd.”

Boyd nodded. “You know Scotty, maybe you ought to go to your chambers, and leave the quest to me.”

Scott glared at his brother. “And why should I do that, Brother?”

Boyd just looked at him, a evil grin on his face.

 


	7. In another area of Hale...

Back at Deucalion's home, he was being fitted with an outfit. He looked around the mansion and muttered, “How have we lived here all these years?”

He looked around in reproach, then snapped his fingers. Lights started flicking on, showing a vast room with a staircase at the end. Aiden smiled, Kali grinned. Deucalion turned to his siblings, “In my absence, I expect this place to be fit for the kings and queens we are. When I return with our prize, we shall be young again.”

Kali put a ring on his finger, while Aiden held out a tray with their favorite knives, made out of glass. Deucalion picked up the smallest knife and held out a hand to Kali, who dropped stones in it.

“Never fear, loves. I will not fail.”

The siblings smiled as Deucalion left the mansion and entered their only carriage. He took off for the star.

 

Meanwhile, in the crater lay Derek sleeping. Stiles sat nearby, trying to escape the rope. Stiles tugged at the rope, waking Derek.

Derek looked at him, “Don't you ever sleep, Star?”

“Not at night, May have escaped your notice, moron. Stars have better things to do at night. They're shining, coming out and all that stuff.”

“Well, it may have escaped yours, but you're not in the sky anymore.”

They argued back and forth for a good ten minutes before Derek glared at Stiles. “OK Fine, Star. I have had enough. I was going to let you go back to the sky after I showed you to Kate, but since you're so stubborn.”

“And, how was the genius planning to get me back to the sky?” Stiles looked at Derek with sarcasm evident on his face.

“Well, I find the best way to travel is by candlelight.”

“Wait, you have a wolf candle?”

“Yeah I have a wandering candle. So?”

“Wolf candle.”

“That's what I said.”

“You said wandering candle.” Stiles snickered. Derek rolled his eyes. “Anyway I was going to give what's lift of it to you.”

“Oh, And what do I have to do in return?”

“Come with me to meet Kate, and I'll give you the candle to get you home?”

Stiles looked at Derek, judging him. “Okay. I'll do it.”

Derek smiled and helped Stiles up. They started moving in the direction Derek thought the wall was.

Meanwhile, in different parts of the country, Boyd and Scott were riding their way to find the necklace. Boyd was on horseback, where Scott was riding a carriage.

 

Derek and Stiles were walking over hills following a path. They walked a long way as the sun started rising.

 

Deucalion stopped at a farmhouse where he heard a woman shouting for her son to sell their goat for money. He walked up to the boy and offered him money for the goat. The boy saw his carriage, and replied that his goat alone would not be able to pull the carriage. Deucalion looked at him, and spoke “True.”

He held out a finger and the boy found himself shrinking. He was turned into a goat. The two goats were hitched to the carriage and Deucalion saw that his hand aged due to his use of magic. He groaned. He got into the carriage and set off. Soon he came upon a yellow carriage. Sitting outside is a witch, cooking herself a rabbit. Deucalion looked at her, “Good morrow, Dancing Lydia.”

Lydia looked up and saw him. “Good morrow. What brings you here?”

“I look to share your meal.”

“Come sit, I shall fetch you a seat.”

She snapped her fingers and Talia transformed from a sparrow to herself. She grabbed a stool and put it where Deucalion could sit. “Anything else, mistress?”

“No, girl.” Another snap of the fingers and Talia was a sparrow again.

“So what is it to be, heads or tails?” Lydia pointed to the rabbit. Deucalion choose heads, so Lydia cut the rabbit in half and fixed them both plates. After eating for a few minutes, Lydia looked at Deucalion , “Where are you heading, handsome stranger?”

“I seek a fallen star. It fell not far from here. I plan to cut out it's heart while it's still alive and the glory of our youth shall be restored.”

Deucalion 's face became bewildered.

“Fallen star? That's the best news I’ve had in ages. I could do with a few changes myself. So whereabouts did you...”

“Liberty Seeds! You dare steal truth from my lips by feeding me Liberty seeds?”

“A witch needs to know things.” Lydia shrugged.

“Do you have any idea what a horrid mistake you just made, Dancing Lydia?”

Deucalion glared at her. She looked at him, not understanding.

“Look closer.”

She saw who he really was, and begged for mercy.

He cast a spell on her, that she would never be able to tell if a star crossed her path ever again.

 


	8. More walking, and why you should never lie...

Derek and Stiles had finally made it out of the mountains and were now in the woods. They were, by my calculations, about 75 miles from Where they were supposed to be. Why so slow, you ask? Well, here's an idea.

 

“So, if I am to understand your moronic brain, you think we're going the right way because, and I quote “I just do.”” Stiles glared at Derek's head.

“I do, just don't know why. Maybe it's my love for Kate leading me home.”

“Oh please.”

“Stanley, whether you like it or not...” Derek grumbled.

“The name is Stiles, moron. How many times do I have to tell you?”

“Well, how many times do I have to tell you mine is Derek, not moron?”

“Please, can we slow down?”'

“OK, fine. Look, we're going north,” Derek looked around as Stiles limped to the roots of a tree and collapsed, “The wall is north, and if you look up in the sky during the day you can see the...”

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if he'd make the connection.

“That's funny, So hilarious. My sides are splitting!”

“No, I'm serious. Wait.. that was you? Really?”

Derek looked around, and saw Stiles sitting at the tree. “Wait, what are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing, Derek? I'm sitting down.”

“No, Don't do this again! We agreed we'd stop at the next village to eat and rest.”

“Come on, Derek. It’s midday, I never stay up this late. Please let me rest.”

 

Derek looked at Stiles, and saw the lines of exhaustion on his face. He relented, “OK. You rest, I'll go and get something to eat.”

 

Stiles sighed to himself, then watched as Derek started to walk off. When Derek stopped and turned around with the string he had held the whole time they walked, he thought for a second and then walked back to stiles. He walked around the tree stiles leaned against, and connected the string to itself. Stiles looked at him, “Derek, What are you doing?”

Derek looked at him, “What does it look like, I'm making sure you don't run away.”

Stiles glared at him, “With how I walk, it would take you no time to catch up!”

Derek just ignored him and walked away to find food.

 

Now, we look to Boyd. He's standing at a beach that's covered in ice and snow. Coming toward him is his men and a soothsayer. Boyd had his back to the soothsayer, but heard him and the men coming. One of the men spoke, “Your highness, the soothsayer as per your request.”

Boyd thanked him and spoke, “South you said. South we went and still NO STONE!. Do you now propose we start swimming?”

“my lord, I've merely relayed to you what the runes have told me.” The man looked extremely nervous. “I can do no more.”

Boyd spun around, the full effect of his glare on the man. “Well, consult them again.”

The man was about to when Boyd held up his hand, “Wait, before we seek the stone I have another question. Am I the seventh son?”

The man smiled and shook the runes out. They looked at the runes, the man said yes. Boyd asked about his favorite color, another yes. Then Boyd looked at the man hard, “Has excessive begging or pleading ever persuaded me to spare the life of a traitor?”

The man threw the runes, the answer was no.

“Throw them again, this time throw them high.”

The man did, and Boyd asked the question as the runes flew in the air, “Do you work for my last remaining brother?”

The runes clattered into the ice with an answer of yes. Boyd looked at the soothsayer angrily and swiftly stuck a knife in the man's chest. He pulled it out and watched as the man fell to the ground.

“So,” Boyd asked as he picked up the runes, “do we continue west?”

 

The runes flew into the air.

 


	9. Run!

A set of black runes started falling down and were clasped into a black gloved hand. Deucalion' looked at the runes and smiled. He walked back to his sled and spurned the goats on.

 

Night had fallen, and Stiles sat alone at the tree, having just woken up. He looked around, but mostly looked at the night sky. Part of him wished he was back there again. He heard a rustling in the woods, and kept looking around.

“Derek?” he said in a panicked voice, “Derek, is that you?”

He kept looking around, trying to see what was in the woods. “It's not funny, Derek. Stop playing games.”

Stiles voice got high and the worry started to be evident in him. In the distance, he made out what looked like a horse coming toward him. The closer it came, the more he realized it wasn't a horse, but a unicorn. He held out his hand and smiled at the unicorn. The animal came to him and licked his hand. Then it's horn touched the rope which broke and simply vanished. How, I don't know, for I have never understood the magic of Hale.

Stiles stood, shakily due to his injury. The unicorn laid on it's stomach so he could climb on. When he was on, the animal got itself up. Stiles whispered a word of thanks to the unicorn. They walked away from the tree.

 

Deucalion' stood at a section of the road, there were four paths. He threw the runes, but they told him nothing. He sighed to himself and rubbed the ring. At the mansion, his siblings saw him and sighed. Kali looked at him, “Be careful how much magic you use brother, It's beginning to show.”

“A few simple enchantments, hardly extravagant.”

Aiden looked at him, “Even the ring will take it's toll.”

Deucalion' sighed, “I know I should be using the runes to locate the star myself, but the star should be here and it's not. Now, they’re just telling me gibberish!”

Kali and Aiden looked at each other. Aiden went and grabbed a snake. Kali held out a knife, which she used to cut down the middle. They looked through it's internal organs. Kali raised an eyebrow.

“You must stay where you are, my brother. It is coming to you.”

Aiden spoke up, “Delicacy is needed. Misery has drained it. I fear it's barely shining.”

Kali took up the spiel, “Set a trap so the star is glowing before you cut it out.”

Deucalion' nodded and closed the connection.

 

“Stiles, Stiles, I'm back with food!” Derek called, looking around. He didn't see Stiles anywhere.

He got angry with himself, “Oh you idiot!”

Derek went to the tree Stiles had sat under and rested in the same place. He looked at the moon, noticing it's shine.

 

Deucalion' looked at his goats, and knelt before them, “You shall become human.”

They transformed to two males. He looked at them and then transformed them both into women. He then transformed the cart into a beautiful inn. When he finished, he looked at the women. Pointing at the older of the two, “You are my wife, Milly. You are our daughter, Sally. Got it?”

Both nodded at him. He smiled, “Good.”

They proceeded into the inn. “Prepare for our guests arrival.”

 

Stiles rode on the unicorn's back, talking up a storm.

“I mean, who's to say he'd have even kept his promise about the candle? I refuse to believe he's the only person in Hale who has a wolf's candle.”

The unicorn nodded.

“Besides, Going on and on about Kate this, Kate that. It's just tiring to listen to.”

They kept moving.

 

Derek slept against the tree, a voice called out to him. “Derek? Please protect our brother, Derek. Stiles is in grave danger!”

Derek's face turned from passive to a frown.

“The unicorn came to help him, but now they're walking into a trap.”

The voice told of the last star to fall, that ended up having it's heart removed by Deculion. The visions Derek had shocked him awake, and he listened to the voice. “There's no time to waste, Derek. A coach is coming, you must get on it no matter what. RUN!”

Derek saw the coach and ran toward it at a 90 degree angle. He was fast and got to the coach just as it started to pass, but he only managed to hit it and be thrown back. But it was enough for Scott to look around and stop the coach. Scott got off and walked over to him, sword at the ready. He pointed it at Derek's neck.

“IF Boyd sent a boy to do a man's job..”

“No wait, I don't know a Boyd. I just need a lift, look at me I'm unarmed.”

Scott looked Derek over. “I'm sorry, I'm in a dreadful hurry. I'm on a quest of utmost importance.”

“All the more reason to take me with you. There may come a time when you need a second pair of hands, eh?”

Scott thought about it for a minute, and said, “OK, Hop on.”

Derek smiled at him, “Yes, thank you Sir.”

Scott snapped the reins, making the horses gallop off.

 


	10. Deception

Now we follow Stiles and the unicorn. The unicorn is taking him to the inn Deucalion had created. The rain has been pouring for hours, and Stiles felt like he would never get warm again.

They are soon at the front door, and Stiles knocked on the door. Deucalion opened the door to see him, soaked and sneezing. “Goodness me, son. Come in out of this wretched rain!”

Stiles looked a little scared. Deucalion smiled and walked over to him, “We have food, drink, a warm bed and plenty of hot water for a bath. You must be freezing.”

Stiles smiled at him and entered the inn. Deucalion came in behind him, a predatory look on his face. He closed the door and replaced the look with a smile.

Stirring the hot water, Deucalion smiled at Stiles, “How do you like your bath? Warm, hot, or boil a lobster?”

Stiles looked confused. “I don't know.”

“Then I will choose. I'll have my wife take your horse to the stable. Milly!”

Milly looked at him, and nodded. She walked out. Deucalion smiled, “I'll have my daughter help you out of those wet things. Then we'll get you warmed up. Sound good?”

Stiles nodded. Sally came over and helped him undress, then lead him into the bath. Stiles leaned back and enjoyed the water. Deucalion knelt on the side of the tub and smiled. “Feeling better?”

Stiles nodded. “The hot water is doing me a world of good.”

As Stiles spoke, Deucalion stuck a finger in the water and allowed a little magic to repair Stile's leg. He looked at Stiles, “And your leg, any better?”

Stiles moved it a bit and noticed the pain was gone. “That's extraordinary. How?”

“Least I could do. Glad you're feeling better.”

He noticed Stiles starting to shine. He smiled at Stiles. “Nothing like a nice soak to warm you up.”

 

Sally held out a towel and helped Stiles out, then he was bundled into a robe and Deucalion showed him to a bedroom. He smiled as he helped Stiles prepare for bed. “How about a massage, son?”

Stiles smiled and nodded. He laid on the bed. “Close your eyes, son. You'll drift off better that way.”

Under the bed was the very knife Deucalion had chosen before he left the mansion. Suddenly a sharp knock sounded at the door. “Relax, son. I'll be back as soon as I’ve taken care of this customer.”

Deucalion left the room and went to investigate. Milly went too the door and opened it. There stood Scott. “At last! We require accommodation. Please help my friend with the horses.”

Milly went out to help Derek and Scott went inside. He saw the hot bath and walked over. Stripping naked, he plunged himself into the hot water. Hidden from view, Deucalion took a vial out of his pocket and poured it into a glass of mead.

 

Stiles stopped shining and got up. He went downstairs where he saw Scott laying in the tub. Scott saw him, and smiled. “I'm accustomed to better accommodations, please prepare your best room.”

Deucalion walked over to him, “I'll thank you not to bother the guest, sir. I am the innkeeper.”

Deucalion held out his tray, “Wine?”

Scott looked at it, “No thank you. I only drink the family wine.”

Deucalion left the room. Scott apologized to Stiles, and prattled on about his riches. I nearly fell asleep listening to him.

 

Derek was in the stables, and Sally came out, Bringing him the glass of wine. Derek thanked her and she left.

 

Deucalion ran to Stiles room and grabbed the knife. He walked toward where Stiles was listening to Scott prattle on.

Stiles smiled, “That's all good, now if you'll excuse me.”

“Wait. That stone you're wearing. It can't be.”

Scott looked pensive. “come here, let me see it.”

 

Derek was about to drink the wine when the unicorn burst out of the stall and knocked it out of his hand. He watched as smoke came out of the hay where the wine had fallen. His eyes became huge. He knew Stiles was nearby and everyone was in danger.

 

Scott was demanding the stone. Stiles was getting a little nervous. Suddenly, Derek burst in yelling, “Scott, don't touch anything they give you!”

Deucalion came out and sliced Scott's throat open. Stiles whimpered and turned his back. Derek ran to him, “Are you okay?”'

They heard Deucalion call for Milly and command her to get Derek. She ran for them, but the unicorn came charging in and she ran for it instead, but she was thrown back and went back to being a goat.. albeit dead.

Deucalion started throwing green flames at the unicorn. Then he saw Derek and stiles running for the door and threw flames to stop them. Soon enough, They were backed into a wall, and Derek had a hand in his pocket. He felt the candle. He looked around, saw Deucalion coming toward them with the knife.

Deucalion spoke, “The burning heart of a star at peace is the best, but even better than no heart at all.”

Derek looked at stiles, “Hold on to me, and think of home.”

Stiles grabbed on, and watched as Derek pulled the candle out. Then threw his hand into the green flames. The two disappeared just as Deucalion was about to stab them. Instead, he stabbed the wall. Derek and Stiles had disappeared.

Deucalion let out a long piercing “

 


End file.
